Words Transcend Lives
by binarose
Summary: Korra, Katara and the Krew are fighting together. Katara is injured and an old friend makes an appearance to defend her. Don't expect quality, written at 2am :)


Based on post/30744495998/korra-katara-and-the-krew-were-fighting-together#notes

Sorry about the poor grammar guys, I wrote this when I was rendered insomniac at 2am this morning :S

* * *

The Equalists surrounded them.

"These bone-heads clearly didn't hear about Amon" Korra thought to herself as she sent ice shooting at the rebels.

Korra was stood in the middle of a peninsula of the South Pole with Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, Lin, Bumi, General Iroh and Katara fighting a group of Equalists who has stowed away for on the boat that had headed for the South Pole once word had gotten out that Korra has lost her abilities. Of course, Korra had made contact with her spiritual self now, and had regained her bending, and against the Avatar, the wife of the past Avatar and the Krew, they didn't stand a chance. And Korra had been right, they did not know that Amon was dead, after being revealed as a water and blood bender and had been killed by his brother in his escape attempt.

"Korra, behind you!" Mako shouted

"Asami, get the one to the left!" Bolin yelled into the cold, feeling very out of his element here with layers of snow covering his precious earth, although it seemed Lin was having no problem.

"Tenzin, that one!" Lin called to the airbender, " No, that on-, never mind, I got him" she continued in her uncaring tone

"Mother, a little ice would help under that one please" said Tenzin, still trying to be polite and assertive

"Mako, together, them two, go!" called Iroh to the younger Firebender

It seemed the team of benders, Bumi with his combat skills and Asami with her gauntlet of lightning were forcing the Equalists back and mobilising them, which would have allowed Lin to arrest them.

Then, Katara called out a painful scream. The team turned, and a skilled swordsman among the Equalists had cornered the elderly waterbender in her own ice blockade and had slashed her arm. A wound she could have healed in seconds, but still, the sound had escaped her due to surprise.

Suddenly, a great blue light shone around the peninsula and Korra lifted into the air using a miniature tornado. Ice knives were being thrown all directions, pinning the swordsman, and then the others to the ground. Huge pieces of the wall of the peninsula came crashing across the great space and hovered above the Equalists.

A voice that was not Korra's erupted from the Avatar's mouth

"You will never hurt the people I love again, prepare to pay the ultimate price"

Everyone assumed that the voice was the resounding voice of all the past Avatar's coming together. Katara knew it was just one of the them.

"Korra, this isn't you, the Avatar is about preserving life, let Li-" Mako was cut off by Katara touching his arm as she completed healing herself.

"You're right Mako, it isn't Korra." she then turned her attention to the Avatar, "Aang, let her go, I'm fine"

The blue light coming from Korra's eyes dimmed and she touched back to the snow. The voice came from Korra again, sounding more calm.

"I am sorry Katara. Korra cares for you deeply also, it was a joint effort then."

"I'm sure it was. Even in reincarnation, you're still trying to defend me even though I am completely capable of that myself"

The light faded altogether. Korra spoke, now in her regular voice.

"He misses you very much. Longing and fear are very powerful emotions."

"I know dear." Katara said, a sad look in her eyes, "He once said that friendships could transcend lifetimes, and know I now he was right. Now, let's deal with these men..." Katara trailed off and walked towards the men with Lin to detain them properly.

Korra glowed blue for a moment, and Mako rushed to her side. Korra smiled at the action and what she had just been told.

"Tenzin, Bumi?"

The brothers turned, and looked confusedly at the Avatar.

"He says hi, to say hi to Kya, and he loves you all so much, and misses you all"

The men smiled at the contact with their contact with their long dead beloved Father.


End file.
